wolfensteinfandomcom-20200223-history
Enigma Code
Enigma Codes are collectible items found in Wolfenstein: The New Order and Wolfenstein II: The New Colossus. In Wolfenstein: The New Order Overview The collectible Enigma Code fragments are hidden in the game world, appearing as red booklets with a black Wolfenstein logo on the cover, followed by the words "GEHEIM - Enigma Codes". Most code fragments are scattered about in the open just up for grabs, though others are located well out of sight, usually requiring the player to traverse a hidden, sometimes dangerous area to reach. Interacting with certain objects in the environment in a correct manner will sometimes yield cleverly-hidden code pieces. Solving each code unlocks a bonus game mode with rules altered from the normal gameplay such as unlimited ammo, HUD removal, absence of collectibles and the inability to use or acquire perks. Cracking There are a total of 72 enigma codes that are scattered around the entirety of the game's Campaign. Each of these codes contain a particular pair of digits separated by a colon (e.g, "Code fragment 1:1") that are part of a larger code necessary in order to crack the four enigma secrets. Thus, each secret will contain 18 codes. On the Extras screen, each code is represented by two rows of values. Calling the first value of each row "n", this is the number before the colon (e.g, Code fragment 1 reads "1:1", therefore the first value of Row 1, Code 1 is 1'''). Next, multiply the row number with the column number. For example, Code fragment 3:2 (row 3, column 2) would produce 6. If the value exceeds 9, simply add up the digits until you get a one-digit number - e.g. Code fragment 4:8 (row 4, column 8) produces 5 (4x8 = 32; 3 + 2 = 5). The final value of each row is always 9, 0 is never part of the code. Each column adds up to either 9 or 18. Codes and Rewards '''Note: To prevent spoilers, the code results have been hidden. If you'd still like to see them at your own risk, please highlight the blackened bars. Enigma Code 1= Unlocks the 999 mode. Difficulty is set to Über, but the player starts with 999 temporary health that slowly decays down to 100. All weapons have infinite ammo and the player can use an unlimited amount of grenades. Note that even with 999 points of health the player can still die from falling off of ledges or scripted instant deaths such as being attacked by a Panzerhund. |-|Enigma Code 2= Unlocks the Walk in the Park mode. All HUD elements are removed entirely except for interaction prompts and the difficulty is set to I am Death Incarnate! |-|Enigma Code 3= Unlocks the Hardcore mode. Difficulty is set to Über and all health and armor pickups are removed from the game's levels. |-|Enigma Code 4= Unlocks the Ironman mode. Difficulty is set to Über and the player only has one life. Checkpoint saving is disabled and the game will start from the beginning upon death or quitting. Achievements In Wolfenstein: The New Colossus Enigma Codes return in the second game, but instead of being hidden items, the player can collect them from killed Commanders. These codes can be used in the Enigma Machine in Eva's Hammer, to unlock additional challenge levels to assassinate Übercommanders. Category:Wolfenstein: The New Order Category:The New Order items Category:Collectables Category:Wolfenstein II: The New Colossus